Undercover
by city0fdreams
Summary: Todo fue idea de Sherlock.


**Undercover:**

 **Aclaración:** Sherlock y John, que son personajes creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle que fueron adaptados por Moffat y Gatiss para la serie de BBC.

 _Las invito a leer con una playlist que ustedes inventen._

* * *

El local estaba atestado de gente tanto hombres como mujeres, era una revelación en el tema de entretención adulta según las revistas de Londres, luces de múltiples colores que brillaban para mostrar cuerpos contorneándose al ritmo de la música electrónica y mixes de las canciones que estaban en el top ten de las radios.

El bar estaba repleto de gente pidiendo bebidas de colores, las cuales tenían frutas y múltiples sustancias alcohólicas. Yo sostenía una de ellas para pasar desapercibido, Lestrade estaba en el bar tratando de conseguir datos de esa banda de narcotráfico que cargaba con cinco asesinatos, los cuales siempre ocurrían en el callejón que colindaba con un club de moda. Hoy han dado la señal de aquí iba a ocurrir la sexta muerta.

La mitad del Scotland Yard estaba en la pista de baile sin hacer mucho caso a sus responsabilidades, los cuales se habían puesto vestidos brillantes, en el caso de las mujeres y los hombres, una tenida más relajada que el típico traje de dos piezas. Estaban armados pero creo que para ellos era el menos de sus problemas. Espero que no estén alcoholizados o algo así, por si ocurre algo, se van a necesitar refuerzos.

Pero... ¿Por qué estaba metido aquí?

 _Idea de Sherlock._

Durante la tarde, el único detective consultor estaba dándole una explicación exhaustiva a Greg sobre el nuevo ataque de la banda que estaba causando los asesinatos, los presentes estaban aborreciendo la cátedra de evidencias, muestras de sangre y autopsias, especialmente Anderson y Donovan.

Yo estaba sentado en una silla cercana a la puerta, poniendo atención a cada detalle y anotándolo en mi teléfono para redactar una nueva historia para el blog, mire a mi alrededor y varios estaban dormidos hasta que Sherlock golpeó las manos contra el escritorio del Inspector. Varios despertaron asustados.

-Y así concluyo que irán a ese club. -Apuntó el nuevo blanco de la banda en el mapa.

Lestrade se dio el tiempo para digerir toda la información que expuso el detective, mientras tanto el expositor junto sus manos y las puso bajo su mentón, un típico gesto para dar a conocer que estaba pensando en algo o estaba buscando algo en el Palacio Mental.

Pasaron varios minutos y los agentes presentes empezaron hacer ademanes para salir pero Sherlock nuevamente golpeó el escritorio con las manos lo que hizo que desistieran de sus planes de ir a tomar un café u otra cosa que no sea escuchar al sociópata altamente funcional.

-¡Ya sé que podemos hacer! -Empezó a exclamar y dar vueltas por el reducido espacio que le daba la oficina.

-¿Qué sugieres, Sherlock? - Cuestionó Lestrade alzando una ceja.

-Vamos a ir todos. -Apuntó a todos los presentes. -Encubiertos para detenerlos, tenemos que ir al sitio del suceso.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, se notaba a kilómetros de que era por entrar a una discoteca de moda y bailar un rato que capturar a una banda criminal.

El plan estaba listo: Iban haber patrullas en la calle del club, agentes encubiertos, francotiradores en la azotea que da al callejón. Era un _ballet_ policial.

Ya en Baker Street, Sherlock había salido a St. Barths y yo en salón investigando sobre ese club tan famoso, tenían días temáticos y hoy habría actuación de strippers tanto masculinos como femeninos, me sonroje ante eso. Había visto cuerpos de mujeres en mis citas y de hombres cuando tenía que atenderlos en Afganistán pero nunca me ha agradado verlos haciendo bailes provocadores.

Mientras leía los atributos de esa disco, Sherlock llegó a interrumpir la tranquilidad del departamento venía con muchas bolsas de tiendas de diferentes marcas.

-Hola Sherlock. -Saludé y apunté a esas bolsas.-¿Fuiste de compras?

-Así es John, gracias por destacar lo obvio. -Dijo en tono de _"John, no seas más estúpido"_

Dejo las bolsas en el suelo, busco entre las prendas de ropa para tirarme una camiseta negra que decía con letras blancas _"I'm a blogger"_

-¿En serio? -Le mostré lo que venía escrito en la camiseta.- ¿Por qué no podemos ir con nuestra ropa? -Hice referencia a su típico abrigo y a mis abrigados sweaters

-Sí, nadie va a tomar en serio lo que dice, es solo para estar acorde a la situación. -Explicó y me tiro una camisa estilo leñador.- Además es una disco de moda, la mayoría de la gente normal tiene la tendencia a ponerse su mejor ropa, y estoy seguro que la banda, por lo menos, tendrá un integrante inteligente que pueda saber identificar a un policía o a un detective consultor y su colega. Ahora deja de quejarte, tenemos que trabajar. -Y siguió hurgando en las bolsas.

Luego llego a mis brazos unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados y unas zapatillas de lona color blanco.

-Arréglate. -Me ordeno.- Iremos en el mismo taxi, te dejaré en Scotland Yard y yo me adelantaré para ver el club desde afuera y ver quiénes son los que trabajan ahí. Quizás pueda captar un sospechoso.

Fui a mi habitación a ponerme este disfraz de veinteañero, me duché y arreglé mi cabello pero no pude, recordé que tenía algo del ejercito que podría servir, urge en la caja q que estaba al fondo de mi armario. Ahí estaba mi gorra verde musgo para tapar mis canas.

Me puse la gorra con la visera hacia atrás y me miré al espejo. Los pantalones me quedaban a la perfección, eran bastantes ajustados pero cómodos. No podía quedar como quedaba la camiseta pero sentía que la camisa desentonaba, así fui a buscar mi chaqueta con camuflaje.

Me cambie y volví al espejo. Además de quedar bien, no iba a morir de frio y representaba en cierta forma quien era: Un ex militar que escribe en un blog.

-¡JOHHHHN! -Gritó Sherlock desde abajo.- ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, ya voy. -Grité en respuesta.

Baje la escalera, esperando ver al detective en su habitual vestimenta (No le creí el primer momento que iríamos encubiertos) pero lo que vi fue espectacular... Sherlock Holmes con una camiseta blanca simple, pantalones negros rotos en cada rodilla y unos bototos negros con detalles metálicos. Se me secó la garganta al verlo y comencé a sentir más calor de lo normal. _¿Qué rayos? No soy gay. ¿Por qué me siento así?_

No puedo negar que se veía sexy. Con sus rizos azabaches en estado salvaje y sus ojos feroces hacían verlo como un chico malo. Dios, _¿Qué me pasa?_

-Vaya, ex-capitán Watson. -Dijo y se acercó peligrosamente hacia mi- Se ve muy bien en ropa militar. -Nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, mi pulso comenzó acelerarse y de pronto se separo.

-Em... Em... -Di algo inteligente- Tu también te ves bien, Sherlock. -Mi voz era varias notas más grave. Aclaré mi garganta. -Debemos irnos, ¿No crees? - Mi pulso estaba acelerado y no era una señal buena.

Sherlock sonrió arrogante ante mi reacción y su mirada adquirió un brillo nuevo. Se alejó de mi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, el maldito bastardado sabia que sus movimientos me habían puesto nervioso.

-Es hora de irnos. -Dijo inocentemente.

El detective consultor alcanzo un taxi en tiempo record. La primera parada fue al edificio de Scotland Yard donde había una gran cantidad de policías con tenidas bastante peculiares a las que normalmente veía , varios estaban en sus autos particulares, para pasar desapercibidos, dividiendo al grupo para comenzar la operación.

Antes de irme del taxi, tomé el brazo de Sherlock y me impulsé para llegar a su oreja.

-Será mejor que te cuides, no quiero saber que eres la próxima victima de esos vándalos. -Murmuré.

El detective se estremeció y dijo, en tono nervioso:

-No seas como Madre, John. Se cuidarme solo, nos vemos luego. -Prometió.

Me baje del taxi, preguntándome que rayos acaba de pasar ahí adentro.

La primera persona del cuerpo policial que me intercepto fue Donovan.

-Así que tú y el bicho raro. -Acusó.- Te dije que no te juntarás tanto con él, ahora te contagiaste con su rareza. -Hizo una mueca de asco.- Es bueno saber que mi sospecha de que eran gays, es verdad.

Primero, insulta a Sherlock y ahora insinúa que soy gay. Oh, no.

-¿Por qué no vas con Anderson, Donovan?- Sonreí.-Estoy seguro que serán un gran pareja de baile. Ustedes son los mejores malagradecidos de la historia. Sherlock les está salvando su trabajo con sus deducciones. -Le sacaría una foto a su cara de ofendida para enviárselo a mi compañero de piso.- Y por cierto no soy gay.

Me di la vuelta y abandoné la conservación dejando la respuesta de Donovan en su lengua. Encontré a Lestrade dando indicaciones al equipo policial, al parecer este operativo sería magistral. Esperé que Greg terminará de arreglar los últimos detalles, después de varios minutos se me acercó y me percate de su vestuario: Jeans rotos ,una musculosa blanca junto con una de sus camisas de trabajo más unos bototos que jamás había visto en todos los años que he ido a ser partícipe de las investigaciones de su división.

-Vaya, Greg te ves muy bien. -Palmee su hombro en señal de saludo.- Rejuveneciste mucho, no puedo creer que te tomen en serio, se nota que están entusiasmados por la fiesta. -Sonreí algo preocupado.

-Eso lo sabía, desde que Sherlock sugirió la idea. -Mencionó.- Pero creo que es la mejor forma de llegar a esa banda, además fui justo con el equipo. -Sonrió.- No los iba a privar de un poco de diversión. -Soltó un carcajada y luego su expresión se torno seria.-Pero cuando los llame acudirán.

\- Tienes razón. -Concordé con él. -¿Cuál es el plan?

-Te irás conmigo en mi auto, tienes que mantenerte cerca de mi porque sé que Sherlock acudirá a ti, ¿Tienes tu revolver? -Hice seña al bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta en forma de respuesta. -Genial. Mycroft Holmes estará dirigiendo a su equipo y hay que custodiarlo también.

-¿Mycroft? -La sorpresa invadió mi voz

-Así es. -Sonrió ampliamente y eso me hizo sospechar mucho de que la relación entre el gobierno británico y el inspector sea algo más. - Dijo que tenía un asunto en esta investigación que le compete al gobierno.

Llegamos al auto de Lestrade y nos instalamos para irnos pero antes de que el chofer encendiera el motor, me entregó un pequeño audífono como los que use en mis días de soldado. Lo mire extrañado.

\- Póntelo en el oído para que escuches las instrucciones, puedes hablar por el apretando el botón. -Explico el policía mientras encendía el motor para partir.

Hablamos de banalidades pero respondía frases pre elaboradas, múltiples _"aha"_ o"ahhh". Mi mente estaba tratando de tranquilizarme de que ese detective sin temor a morir o terminar herido estaba bien y no sería la siguiente víctima de esa banda de subordinados por la droga.

¿De dónde venía tanta preocupación por Sherlock? Quizás sea porque han sido más de tres intentos fallidos de captura y se estaba frustrando de tantos fracasos por parte del Scotland Yard ya que él había deducido bien pero ellos calcularon mal la captura. No quería saber que estaba siendo testarudo y fue confrontar a quien sabe cantidad de criminales solo, sin mi ni nadie que lo pueda ayudar.

-John. -La voz de Lestrade me sacó de mis cavilaciones.- Vamos.

Antes de salir, me puse el pequeño comunicador en mi oído.

Al descender del auto, los bajos de la música estridente de la discoteca se escuchaban a pesar de estar a dos calles de distancia del lugar en cuestión. Mientras íbamos en camino, me dedique a mirar los alrededores de lugar, en tanto el Inspector daba órdenes por su teléfono a los agentes.

En la puerta, habían guardias y una larga fila de personas como lo mostraban en las fotografías de que vi en la web. El guardia nos vio llegar y sacó del gancho la cuerda de terciopelo que bloqueaba la entrada, se escuchó un quejido general porque nos habíamos saltado el tiempo de espera. Se me salió una sonrisa y Greg me la correspondió para llegar hasta donde estábamos.

No me sorprendí de la cantidad de gente que había, pasamos por el mar de gente hacia la barra y henos aquí.

La mano de alguien golpeando mi hombro me saco de mis cavilaciones. Era una chica de pelo castaño claro, de piel pálida y ojos verdes. Estaba vestida con vestido negro lleno de lentejuelas y con unos tacones de infarto que si no estuviera pensando en ese detective, la hubiera sacado a bailar. Se acerco a mi oído y dijo:

-Hola guapo, ¿Quieres bailar? -Preguntó provocativamente. Se alejó de mi pero mantenía sus manos sobre mi antebrazo, esperando la respuesta.

Estaba debatiéndome entre decir que si o no, porque no me iba a perder la oportunidad de bailar con esa chica tan hermosa. Hasta que mi teléfono vibró, le hice una señal de disculpa a la mujer y vi el mensaje:

 _"No te atrevas a decir que si, estamos en medio de un caso. SH."_

Oh maldito bastardo, sabe que estoy haciendo pero no tengo ni idea donde esta él. Suspiré rendido, por lo menos estaba vivo. Mire a la chica y su expresión cambio de una esperanzada a una de decepción, se volvió hacia mi oído y casi grito:

-Oh no te preocupes, se notaba que eras gay. Quería saber si no lo eras pero se nota que estas esperando a tu novio, lo siento. -Me regaló una sonrisa y se alejó.

Para cuando quería corregirle ya se había ido, puse atención a mi teléfono y le respondí:

 _"Donde estas?"_

Guardé mi celular y me acerqué a una mesa desocupada, era un milagro encontrar algo vacio aquí. Me senté en la butaca y probé mi bebida, estaba muy dulce para mi gusto. Pasaron varias canciones conocidas, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sherlock, hasta que sentí otra mano sobre mi hombro. Me voltee y era Lestrade junto a Mycroft, con sus manos firmemente entrelazadas. Pude reprimir el impulso a que mi boca se abriera en último momento.

-Doctor Watson. -Saludó formalmente Mycroft sin traje de tres piezas y su paraguas.

-John, que bueno verte. -Grito su pareja sobre la música.- Acabamos de ver a Sherlock en el bar.

Rechiné los dientes, ¿Qué problema tiene con decirme donde esta? Volví a mirar a Mycroft que observaba a Lestrade fijamente. Nuevamente vi su vestimenta, estaba con una camiseta, pantalones y zapatos negros, era impresionante verlo en otra facha. mi boca se abriera un poco ante la sorpresa.

-¿En serio? -Respondí con el mismo tono.-No lo vi. -Ya me estaba enfadando como era posible que se apareciera en todas partes y no donde estoy yo.

-Si. Se acerco a dar información: Son cuatro posibles víctimas: Un guardia de seguridad de la puerta, dos -Se aclaro la garganta.- Strippers y falta una que Sherlock aun no encuentra. -Soltó a Mycroft y se puso tras mi espalda.- Cúbreme por favor.

 _"Atención a todos, disimulen y escuchen. Tengo instrucciones de Sherlock, son cuatro víctimas.._ "- se escuchaba en el audífono que tenía en mi oído

Mientras tanto escuchaba las instrucciones, mire a Mycroft que estaba con su vista fija en Greg. Iba a preguntarle sobre su relación con mi amigo pero el hermano de Sherlock me interrumpió:

 _"Tres confirmadas, dos mujeres y un hombre. Los que estén más cerca de la puerta protejan al varón de 35 años..."_

-Si, estoy con Gregory hace seis meses.- Y ahora si mi boca se desencajo sin disimular. -Pero dejaré que mi novio te cuente los detalles para saciar su curiosidad, doctor Watson.

 _"Las mujeres son bailarinas, traten de dispersarse entre los cuatro escenario auxiliares. El principal será ocupado por un stripper hombre..."_

Tome un poco del dulce brebaje para calmar un poco el shock, pero Dios... ¿Seis meses?, ¿Sherlock se habrá dado cuenta? Lo más probable que sí. ¿Y cómo rayos se conocieron? No quiero saberlo.

 _"Esperen la señal del DJ y protejan. Espero tener instrucciones de la cuarta persona, cambio y fuera"_

-Se ve contrariado, John. Está preocupado por mi hermano, ¿No es así? -Mierda. Se me calentaron las mejillas, espero que las luces lo cubran. -Su expresión lo delata pero hay algo más.

Hora de cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?, el mismísimo gobierno británico no debería estar en este lugar.-Comenté como si fuera el clima.

Mycroft me miraba con detenimiento tratando de buscar ese _"algo más"_ hasta que sus ojos se agrandaron y su sonrisa hizo acto de presencia.

-Tienes sentimientos por Sherlock. -¿QUÉ? -Y vine a ayudar y bailar con mi novio.

No. Esta es la tercera vez que pasa.

-¡No, no, no! -Negué verbalmente, con la cabeza y con las manos. - No soy gay, además tu hermano es mi mejor amigo.

Lestrade salió del escondite improvisado, tomó la mano de Mycroft y le besó la mejilla, este le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

-Doctor Watson, es mejor aceptarlo... Las etiquetas sociales son mero efecto colateral de las elecciones personales. -Dijo con tranquilidad y miro a su novio, me dio una punzada de celos por alguna razón.- ¿Gregory? ¿Vamos a bailar?

Greg me miro apenado y le sonrió a Mycroft.

-Claro que si, nos vemos John. -Se despidió con la mano mientras era tironeado hacia la pista de baile por su pareja.

Y volví a estar solo en la mesa, mire a mi alrededor : Había una gran masa humana moviéndose y con los brazos alzados, la música era estridente, habían cinco siluetas sobre el mar de gente que eran los escenarios: Uno era más grande y estaba adherido a la pared. Era el principal, mientras habían cuatro plataformas pequeñas que parecían islas sobre el publico que bailaba. Todos tenía una barra vertical de metal que emitía destellos cuando las luces los apuntaba, ya sabía para que eran.

Suspiré resignado a que me había quedado solo otra vez, revisé mi celular reiteradas veces con la esperanza de encontrar una señal de vida de Sherlock pero nada, me distraje tarareando algunas de las canciones pegajosas o le daba sorbos a mi bebida.

Pasaron varias canciones y muchos gritos de personas, hasta que mi celular vibró.

Ansioso, miré la pantalla: _"Mensaje nuevo: Sherlock"_ Oh gracias a Dios. Desbloquee el teléfono sin dudarlo y el mensaje se abrió.

 _"John: Lee cuidadosamente las instrucciones ya que una vez que termines de verlo, no puedes sacar tu teléfono otra vez, puedes levantar sospechas. ¿Entiendes? SH."_

 _"Ok, gracias por decirme que estás vivo"_ Respondí.

Sherlock estaba escribiendo supongo, miré fijamente la pantalla, pasaron dos minutos y el mensaje llego.

 _"Claro que lo estoy, gracias por destacar lo obvio. Descubrí quien era la cuarta víctima es el stripper del escenario principal. Ahora lee bien, le vamos a dar tiempo de escape con un reemplazo. Así que acércate al escenario principal y disimula. Cuando empiece el show, solamente trata de ver a los sospechosos que estén cerca tuyo. Los palurdos van a estar engañados, cuando termine el show se darán cuenta del engaño. Ahí tienes que correr a proteger al artista. SH"_

" _¿Reemplazo?, ¿Donde estarás?"_ Teclee rápidamente una respuesta.

La respuesta llegó de inmediato

 _"You see the signs, but you can't read. No me hagas repetir todo, supongo que eres más inteligente que el promedio para que no vuelva a repetir. SH"_

Sabía que no me respondería si mandaba un mensaje de réplica.

Estaba exasperado pero a la vez tranquilo, estaba cansado de que Sherlock jugara a " _Sr. Enigmático"_ pero me calmaba que estuviera vivo.

Ahora me debatía en seguir las instrucciones o buscar a Lestrade entre el tumulto de gente para avisarle sobre la nueva información pero la voz del dj fue determinante en mi decisión:

-Señoritas y caballeros. -Su voz fingía un tono grave para generar algo de atención.- El momento del show se acerca, -El publico gritó enardecido.- después de esta canción.-El clamor se hizo más intenso.- Estaremos encantados de presentarles a nuestros bailarines. Sigan disfrutando.

Una canción movida y con el ritmo marcado empezó a sonar, me aleje de la mesa ,rece por llegar al escenario a tiempo y comencé ha adentrarme en la masa humana. Traté de moverme al ritmo de la música, pero iba con prisa y creo que empuje a varios bailarines, además de pisar a varias chicas.

Iba avanzando de manera rápida, ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando sentí que una bebida llegaba de lleno a mi pecho. Me voltee rápidamente y vi a una chica rubia, un poco más pequeña que yo y con la mirada arrepentida. Era bellísima.

-¡Oh lo siento!-Gritó y las luces dieron la ilusión o creo que estaba sonrojada. - Las luces son malas para mi coordinación. -Justificó.

-¡No te preocupes!. -Le sonreí embobado, era adorable.

-Me llamo Mary. -Correspondió mi sonrisa y tendió la mano. - ¿Quieres bailar? -Lo gritó más fuerte para dejar claras sus intenciones.

Iba a decir que si pero la imagen de Sherlock se me pasó por mi mente, tenía que buscarlo.

-John. -Tomé su mano y la sacudí suavemente. -No puedo pero quizás en otra ocasión. -Le sonreí esperanzado.

Me dio una sonrisa triste y se acercó más a mi oído.

-Cuando termine el espectáculo, te espero en el bar. -Susurró coqueta. Oh Dios bendito.

Asentí, Mary me sonrió y desapareció entre el tumulto de gente.

Después de esa agradable interrupción me centré en llegar al escenario principal y esta vez no me molesté en disimular. Me hice espacio entre la gente por medio de unos "ligeros" empujones, recibí varios "Oye" o "Fíjate por dónde vas". Hasta que llegue a tocar la estructura que formaba el escenario, suspiré de tranquilidad.

La canción estaba por terminar y la voz del dj resonó por los parlantes...

-Señoritas y caballeros. -Los gritos comenzaron a alzarse.- ¡ES HORAAAA! -El alarido subió varios decibeles.

El sonido de la batería comenzó a inundar el lugar, reconocí la canción al instante: Addicted to love, estaba en mi ipod porque me acompañó en mi época de John "Tres continentes" Watson. En ese instante se ilumino dos islas de la parte posterior...

-Con ustedes, en la parte posterior:¡ KAAAAARMA Y SALLYY! -Gritó el dj y se escucharon varios gritos junto silbidos claramente masculinos.

Por lo que veía, las chicas estaban ataviadas con una vestimenta de los años veinte que dejaba poco para la imaginación, llenas de plumas y lentejuelas. Pero no veía sus rasgos por la lejanía. Se movían con facilidad en la barra para comenzar el verdadero show.

A continuación, los otros dos escenarios auxiliares que estaban más cercanos al principal, se iluminaron y mostraron a dos chicas: La del escenario de la izquierda, tenía un vestido azul que llegaba a la mitad del muslo, lleno de lentejuelas y flecos. Tenía una cascada de pelo pelirrojo salvaje, su piel era muy pálida y su altura era bastante alta. La del escenario de la derecha tenía una vestido verde del mismo tipo que su compañera pero su piel era oscura y su cabello estaba con una cinta llena de plumas, era más pequeña pero más flexible.

-A continuación, les presentamos a las joyas de la corona.- Se aclaró a la garganta para gritar.- ¡ZAFIRO Y ESMERALDA!.- Se escucharon más gritos.

Estoy seguro que si mi hermana estuviera aquí, su vista estaría fija en una de ellas.

Y cualquiera de ellas podían ser la sexta y la séptima victima.

De pronto, las luces del escenario principal se encendieron y me encandilaron por unos segundos, estaba la barra de metal, una silla y una botella con agua. El sonido de la guitarra eléctrica intervino en solo de batería junto a las trompetas. Apareció una figura masculina ataviada del traje que emulaba al del fantasma de la opera: Un sombrero de copa, la máscara que ocultaba la mitad de la cara. una camisa blanca junto a un corbatín, una pieza interior de un traje de bodas, la chaqueta sin mangas estaba con lentejuelas plateadas que brillaban, pantalones negros ajustados y unos zapatos, estilo bototos que me parecían bastante familiares. Para terminar el conjunto, una capa negra larga y una rosa en su boca.

-Aquí viene. -Anuncio.- ¡WILLIAM, EL FANTASMA DE LA PASIÓN! -Si los gritos para las chicas fueron bastantes fuertes, ahora creo que todo el público grito por el bailarín.

La voz de Robert Palmer inundo el espacio, comencé a cantar la canción para distraerme del bailarín. Estaba en primera fila, un blanco perfecto para que me sacaran a bailar con algo así.

Con su andar felino, le dio la rosa a un chica en la primera fila y le acaricio la mejilla, más gritos. Se quitó la capa y la tiro elegante, comenzó a mover sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo para dirigirse a la barra y dar una vuelta sujetándose de él.

Se soltó del caño y dio un salto para poder deslizarse sobre sus rodillas hasta el extremo opuesto donde estaba. Se quitó el sombrero, dejando libres sus rizos negros. Lanzó en sombrero y comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente su chaqueta sin mangas. Las manos de las chicas e incluso chicos que estaban en primera fila se acercaron a tratar de subirle la camisa.

Sentí un escalofrió de tantas manos desconocidas haciendo eso, ¿Se sentirá incomodo? Lo más probable que no, debe estar acostumbrado.

Se levanto rápidamente y se ubico en el centro del escenario. Comenzó hacer un vaivén de cadera que fue cada vez más rápido. Hasta que deslizo de la misma manera, justo donde estaba yo. Varias personas comenzaron a tirarle billetes. Me miró fijamente, baje la mirada, tomó mi mentón y se acerco a mi oído y cantó su voz de barítono:

 _You see the signs, but you can't read_

Oh no, Sherlock... Detective consultor, sociópata altamente funcional y ahora ¿Stripper?

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y se alejó de mi lado. Para quitarse la chaqueta, me miró por última vez y me guiñó el ojo. Se sacó la chaqueta de manera salvaje y la tiró al público, más billetes cayeron al escenario. No podía salir del shock.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentía mis pantalones un poco más apretados de lo normal. Sherlock corrió a la barra para deslizarse con gracia, los gritos se intensificaban en cada movimiento que él hacía.

Eso significaba que él estaba salvando a la cuarta víctima, él estaba en peligro. Oh, oh.

La boca se me desencajo ante los hipnóticos pasos de bailes del detective, ¿Donde rayos aprendió eso? Es hermoso y atractivo.

Tomó el sombrero con su boca de la copa y se arrastro en cuatro patas hacia el extremo del escenario. La gente reaccionó enardecida poniendo dinero en él. Eran billetes de múltiples colores, debería haber más de cien libras ahí, retrocedió rápidamente y siguió moviéndose por el escenario moviendo sus caderas al compas de la música y provocando que quizás muriera por una combustión espontanea.

Con toda mi determinación, quité la vista del gran baile de William alias _Sherlock caja de sorpresas Holmes_ y miré entre las personas para buscar sospechosos. No me costó mucho encontrarlos estaban a poca distancia, eran cinco personas: Una mujer y cuatro hombres. La mujer le estaba gritando a tres de ellos mientras el cuarto hombre hablaba por teléfono, se le veía desesperado al ver que su objetivo fue reemplazado. Ya se dieron cuenta, o por lo menos todavía no salían de la sorpresa.

Seguí observando al grupo, el hombre que hablaba por teléfono corto la llamada y le comunicó al grupo una instrucción. Los otros asintieron y comenzaron a moverse hacia la puerta. Iban por el guardia de seguridad. Creo que el dj estaba al tanto de la situación que le subió a la música para quizás cubrir los disparos del equipo de Mycroft y parte de los del Scotland Yard.

Me giré rápidamente a ver el espectáculo de Sherlock, si antes tenía un poco de calor. Ahora creo que estaba en el desierto de Afganistán otra vez, estaba jugando con el moño de su camisa para quitárselo y lanzarlo a la multitud. El escenario estaba repleto de billetes, oh Dios con eso podemos pagar un nuevo microondas para el departamento y los múltiples daños que ha hecho el nuevo stripper de Baker Street.

Se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa... _Oh Dios_ , lo hacía tan lentamente que sentía que cada botón menos hacia mi pantalón más ajustado. Así fue se fue un botón, luego otro y otro hasta que llegar al último, el cual con fuerza bruta abrió y su pecho quedó al descubierto.

Una vez, había visto el pecho de Sherlock, cuando se presentó en el Palacio de Buckingham en una sabana (Digamos que me sentí de la misma manera que ahora pero tenia vergüenza de verlo en esa condición) pero jamás había apreciado la belleza de esos abdominales bien formados gracias al ejercicio de correr por todo Londres tras criminales.

No podía estar más anonadado de lo bello que era mi compañero de piso, hasta que tomó la botella de agua y chorro cayó sobre su pecho.

 _Dios bendito..._

 _¿Donde había aprendido a hacer eso?_

El agua hizo que la camisa se apegara a su cuerpo y las gotas brillaban por las luces que parpadeaban mientras esas ínfimas cantidades de agua corrían por su pecho.

Mis pantalones no daban más de apretados.

No sé cómo las gargantas del publico podían soportar mantener un grito tan agudo y sostenido, o que todavía no sufriera alguna taquicardia severa por semejante espectáculo

Comenzó el solo de guitarra, mi parte favorita de la canción

El detective se acercó a la barra y la tomo con un brazo extendido. Con la elegancia de un bailarín de ballet, acomodó sus pies con tal de quedar en casi cuarenta y cinco grados, lo que le daba la facilidad de poder de balancearse usando de eje el caño. Y así lo hizo, comenzó a darse impulso dar vueltas, tras unos segundos. Lo hizo extendió, el otro brazo. No podía ver su expresión, ¿Qué iba pasar ahora?

-Señoritas, ¿Y por qué no? y Caballeros, William va a elegir a un voluntario que tenga el honor de subir a la silla. -Dijo el dj con voz seductora y comenzó a ir en cámara lenta.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y levantar sus manos, como si Sherlock fuera parar en alguien normal.

Sentí una punzada de celos si elegía a una chica o... un chico.

La velocidad de su giro estaba disminuyendo. Mi corazón latía rápidamente.

Y por fin paro, apuntaba directamente hacia mí. El reflector dio de lleno sobre mí, entrecerré los ojos para adaptarme al haz de luz. Pasaron unos segundos y una chica me empujó del punto donde estaba.

Mis receptores nerviosos de mis ojos se fatigaron por el cambio tan brusco de iluminación, al aclarar todo. Primero que todo, me sentía terriblemente furioso pero vi a mi detective consultor diciéndome que no con la cabeza, ¿Qué rayos iba hacer ahora?

Sherlock estaba al borde del escenario, aunque tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta, su expresión era de molestia notoria. Le hizo una seña con el dedo a la chica, ella trató de subirse al escenario y le dice algo al oído. Ella asintió y se acercó a mi avergonzada.

-Perdón. -Gritó.- Pero te escogió. -Puso una mano en mi hombro sano y me dio un leve empujón hacia el escenario.

La música seguía sonando y yo permanecía estático. Sherlock estaba impaciente, la gente me miraba extrañada. Mi colega comenzó animar al publico moviendo los brazos y haciendo que algunos aplaudieran, gritaran frases de apoyo. o silbaban

Incluso en el audífono sonaban varias voces que veían el espectáculo y no trabajaban.

¡ _Vamos John!_

Okay, hora del show.

Me moví de mi zona de confort y la masa humana expectante comenzó a chillar de emoción anticipada, Sherlock me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a subir y yo obviamente la acepté. El contacto de nuestras pieles causo corrientes eléctricas que no eran como las que me daba la cafetera defectuosa que cada vez que la conectaba me daban un pequeño shock eléctrico que era desagradable, al contrario, eran placenteras y una sensación de comodidad se hacía cada momento más grande conforme el contacto seguía.

Subí al escenario, sinceramente no sabía qué hacer. El detective consultor tomó mi cintura, sentí que sus mangas estaban húmedas por el chorro de agua y me dio vuelta, siendo él que estaba dando la espalda al escenario. Puso un dedo en mi pecho, el cual subió y bajo por mi camiseta.

Comenzó a avanzar por la pequeña distancia que existía entre nosotros y la silla, como consecuencia me empujó y caí sobre el mueble de cuero negro.

Le sonreí a Sherlock nervioso, porque ya no podía pensar que lo que podría ocurrir. Estaba seguro de varias cosas de que estábamos en peligro, de que quizás la mitad del Scotland Yard estuviera viendo esto, estoy dudando de mi sexualidad y que definitivamente esta historia no iría al blog pero del Sherlock stripper no tenia certeza de nada.

Se sentó sobre mi regazo y sus caderas comenzaron un vaivén constante. Oh no, John piensa en otra cosa, no podía dejar que pasará un problema en el sur de mi cuerpo, comencé a contar los músculos de la cara: Prócer, Superciliar, Nasal... Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz hipnótica:

-John, déjate llevar. -Susurró en mi oído.-Te está gustando. - Era verdad y seguí su instrucción.

Me miró y sonrió arrogante , se levantó y se puso tras el respaldo de la silla. Sus manos se convirtieron en serpientes que recorrieron mi pecho, volvió a posicionar su boca en mi oreja izquierda y susurro:

-Hay sospechosos en ambos lados del escenario, va haber una cortina de humo al final. Nos iremos enseguida. Ahora disfruta del show. -Volvió a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y, literalmente, me deje llevar y solté un gemido.

Sherlock se alejó sonriente para complacer a su público cautivo. Se quitó de manera provocativa la camisa húmeda y los chillidos se hicieron más estridentes. La piel del bailarín estaba brillante por el ajetreo y el agua pero con las luces hacia un efecto irreal. John, deja de babear por él.

La música estaba llegando a su fin, miré a mi alrededor y fije mi vista en bar. Ahí estaba Mary, sentada pero acompañada por las misma personas que vi en el publico. Estaban hablando y haciendo ademanes al escenario, la chica del grupo estaba discutiendo con la mujer que conocí apuntando al escenario.

 _Mary estaba involucrada en la banda._

La bruma de humo artificial estaba empezando a conquistar el espacio del escenario, Sherlock acudió hacia a mí. Me quitó mi gorra y se la puso como la tenía antes de que la hurtara, sus rizos alborotados quedaron sobre su frente, se veía simplemente adorable.

Me guiñó el ojo, la verdadera función iba a empezar.

El publico comenzó a gritar: ¡Falta algo!

El humo desde mi ubicación era insoportable y mi visión se hacía limitada.

Se escuchó el rasgado de una tela, un bulto negro pasó rozando mi oreja y cayó atrás mío. Y eso señoras y señores fueron los pantalones de Sherlock. A los gritos se le agregaron aplausos.

-¡Damas y caballeros! Esa fue la presentación de... -Supongo que era una especia de silencio dramático.- ¡William, el fantasma del amor junto a Karma, Sally, Zafiro y Esmeralda!

Estaba tratando de ubicar al detective consultor, a pesar de que el escenario era pequeño la visión era bastante limitada.

Una mano me tomó mi muñeca que comenzó a tironearme para pararme de la silla, me guió en mi caminar hasta el costado del escenario, atravesamos una puerta y llegamos a bambalinas. Era una pequeña habitación bien iluminada, implementada con percheros con vestuarios vistosos y llenos de brillos, tocadores llenos de diferentes tipos de maquillajes pero mi vista recayó en aquel cuerpo perfecto que estaba buscando algo y estaba en ropa interior.

A pesar de estaba de perfil porque estaba buscando algo, me dedique a mirarlo: se notaban sus músculos finamente marcados por correr y luchar contra bandidos, su piel pálida que parecía leche. Me relamí los labios al imaginar en probarla, seguí bajando la mirada y vi esa única parte de piel cubierta por un bóxer negro que se adhería como una segunda capa definiendo su tonificado y redondo trasero pero además una marcada erección. Por un segundo, me llene de orgullo pensando de que fue hecha por mi y luego la duda vino a inundar mi mente . ¿Y si no fue por mi?

-John. -Captó mi atención aunque mi vista no se separaba de su cuerpo y sus movimientos

El pelinegro se volvió hacia mí y este sostenía una mochila negra, su expresión inquisitiva había cambiado a una arrogante, sus ojos se encendieron con esa chispa típica cuando descubre algo o resuelve un caso. El contacto visual entre ambos era intenso. Se acercó lentamente a mí, automáticamente comencé a terminar la distancia entre nosotros.

Sherlock soltó la mochila de sus manos, estas fueron directamente a mi cintura por debajo de la chaqueta. Eran frías pero me encantaba el contacto que había entre ellas y mi piel cubierta por la camiseta . El ambiente estaba como electrificado, mis manos respondieron posicionándose en sus hombres y wow... Era tonificados y suaves al tacto, los acariciaría toda la vida.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, John? -Susurró con voz ronca.

Me di fuerzas para responderle, era la situación más apasionada que he vivido en años y estaba nervioso.

-Si. -Afirmé y fue la señal para que nuestros rostros empezaran a juntarse hasta que un grito del micrófono nos hizo saltar como si hubiéramos tocado algo caliente.

-¡EL BAILARIN QUE ESTABA AHI ERA SHERLOCK HOLMES! -Gritó una voz femenina por el altoparlante.- ¡EL JEFE LO QUIERE VIVO!, ¡VAYAN POR ÉL, IDIOTAS! -Cuando la instrucción termino de darse, la locura se desato: gritos, disparos y golpes de cristales eran algunos de los ruidos que surgían.

Sherlock corrió a la puerta y le puso pestillo.

Al segundo, mi audífono comenzó a transmitir una voz familiar: Mycroft

- _John. -_ Su voz un poco más grave de lo normal _. - Necesito hablar con mi hermano. ¿Están bien?_

Presioné el botón de intercomunicador para hablar.

 _-Si. -_ Respondí _.-Estamos bien. Te lo doy._

Mire al hermano menor de los Holmes, estaba arrodillado sacando apresuradamente la camiseta blanca y sus pantalones para salir de este infierno.

Sabía que el muy testarudo no va tomar el auricular a la primera oportunidad si digo que es su hermano. Me retiré el aparato de mi oreja y se lo tendí a Sherlock. Él me miro con ceja alzada y le sonreí nervioso.

- _Es Lestrade, tiene información. -_ Un paso en falso y sabrá que es mentira.

Suspiró dramáticamente y tomo lo que tenía en mi mano. Se lo introdujo en la oreja, escucho la voz, su expresión cambio y me gané una mirada enfurecida. Mientras escuchaba con desgana, se vistió rápidamente. Me decepcionpe al dejar de ver esa vista exclusiva de Sherlock semi desnudo pero esto era una situación urgente y si no salíamos de aquí ahora, me estremecí en pensarlo.

Tenía la atención puesta en la puerta, tomé mi revolver del bolsillo, cargue el arma y apunté hacia la estructura de madera que era la frontera entre el pandemónium y nosotros.

Seguí con mi brazo apuntando a la puerta y vi a mi compañero seguía haciendo muecas de desagrado por escuchar a Mycroft.

Me sentía cada momento más angustiado por nuestro destino ya que éramos dos contra cientos de gente trabajando por una misión en común: _Capturar a Sherlock_

En ese momento, junto sus manos bajo su mentón. Algo típico que hace cuando piensa, asintió se puso la mochila y por fin puso su dedo sobre el auricular.

-Mycroft, no es necesario que te hagas el héroe de la historia. -Respondió engreídamente, era obvio que su hermano lo estaba ayudando.- Trata de mantener a esos seres a raya y cuida lo quieren robar. La droga es su coartada pero en verdad roban información del Estado. Nos vemos. -Y cortó.

Me volvió a fulminar con la mirada, hizo señas para que bajará el arma, se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro y declaró:

-Me las vas a pagar, Watson. -Susurró.

De pronto, la puerta comenzó a ser forzada. Volví a apuntar con el revólver pero Sherlock me detuvo, agarró mi muñeca y comenzó a correr a una puerta roja que decía claramente "Salida". Yo iba tratando de seguir su paso pero era casi imposible. No consideré que un paso de él equivalen a dos pasos míos.

-No hay tiempo para eso. -Comenzó a decir rápidamente.- Mycroft me dijo que habían neutralizado a los atacantes que estaban en el callejón.. - Paró dramáticamente y casi choque contra su espalda, con la mano libre tomó dos capas negras que estaban sobre una silla cerca de la puerta y volvió a retomar el paso.

Me entregó el pedazo de tela, que parecía una imitación de terciopelo, era bastante pesado, era obvio que me quedaría larga y si corría con ella, lo más probable que caiga o tropiece en varias ocasiones.

Ya estábamos en la puerta, Sherlock la abrió un poco, la entrada que daba al escenario volvió a crujir ante los empujones de las personas que querían ingresar a capturarnos.

-Sherlock. -Murmuré. -Apresúrate.

El detective seguía, al parecer, confirmando algo. Chasqueo la lengua y volvió a acelerar para salir a al callejón, que tenía dos salidas. Vi de reojo que el lado izquierdo, ya que me estaban llevando por el camino contrario, estaba lleno de autos con sirenas: Era la entrada del club. Y luego estaba el lado derecho que era donde íbamos, daba a una calle vacía iluminada únicamente por las farolas de la calle. Sherlock volvió a virar en dirección hacia el norte.

A nuestras espaldas se escuchaban cristales y maderas que se rompían junto con disparos ocasionales y gritos agudos pero sobre todo: Pasos, estaban cerca después de todo.

Estaba tratando de acomodar la capa bajo mi brazo pero me era casi imposible, mi compañero y persona-que-me-hace-dudar-de-mi-sexualidad trataba de aumentar la velocidad de su carrera pero conmigo como carga era poco probable que lo lograra. Trate de ir a la par con él, a veces lo lograba y otras quedaba atrás.

Me sentía algo más seguro al lograr un poco de distancia de nuestros atacantes hasta que...

-¡DIVIDANSE!, ¡UNOS A LA IZQUIERDA Y OTROS A LA DERECHA! -Una voz masculina irrumpió el silencio.

Sherlock volteo su vista y yo lo imite, figuras negras estaban comenzando a moverse en nuestra dirección. Luego mire a quien me guiaba en esta loca carrera. Quería estar en Baker Street junto a él, lo único que rogaba a Dios era que mi detective consultor siguiera vivo aunque costará mi vida.

Comencé acelerar para ayudar a escapar, la adrenalina estaba corriendo por mis venas y no solo para salvar mi vida. Por fin íbamos a la par, Sherlock me sonrió y yo le respondí. Eso me dio más energías para seguir en la carrera de nuestra vida pero un fuerte tirón de mi brazo que estaba unido a él, me saco del frenesí.

Nos desviamos a una callejón, con casi nula iluminación excepto por la luna que, por milagro, no estaba cubierta por la bruma típica de Londres. Comenzamos a parar, ambos estábamos sudados y respirando agitadamente, la temperatura era tan baja que cada exhalación era una vaho.

Los gritos y los pasos se hacían más nítidos.

Me percate que su mano seguía en mi muñeca, mire aquella conexión y luego a Sherlock que también observaba. Sentí que su extremidad descendía hasta llegar a la palma de mi mano, la cual se abrió para recibirla. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron de manera perfecta y una corriente intensa recorrió mi columna.

Mi corazón latía desbocado y no era por el peligro que se avecinaba.

Tomo la capa que estaba bajo mi brazo y la puso sobre mi cabeza con movimiento limpio. Sentí el peso de la tela sobre mi y conecté la mirada con la él.

-Cúbrete, tienes que salvarte John. -Susurro.- Quiero que vivas, quiero que seas feliz en este mundo ya sea conmigo o sin mí.

Y ahí fue cuando el tiempo paro.

Estaba conmocionado, nunca nadie me había dicho eso pero negué con la cabeza no podía permitir perder a esa persona tan especial que salvaba a inocentes solo por no aburriese. Así que imité su acción, saque la capa de su brazo y trate de cubrirlo con tela oscura pero por la diferencia de altura estaba un poco en desventaja.

-No permitiré un mundo sin Sherlock Holmes. -Prometí

No tenia intensión de taparle la vista, en respuesta a ese error, sonrió ampliamente. Esa sonrisa la grabe en mi mente era hermosa. Su mano me ayudo a acomodar la capa. Ahora la oscuridad nos protegía.

Mire a la salida del callejón y ya las primeras personas de negro pasaban sin percatarse de que estábamos a metros de ellos escondidos.

Una dosis de adrenalina comenzó hacer efecto en mi cuerpo. Mi pulso subió, mis sentidos se hicieron más agudos y mi conciencia se fue simplemente a la basura.

Mycroft tenía razón, al diablo lo que piense gente.

Pero Sherlock se adelanto.

Tomó mi cuello con su brazo libre y me jaló hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro. Miro mis labios y luego cargó su mirada gris sobre la mía, respiraba agitadamente por el peligro que corríamos y pronuncio claramente:

-Te dije que me las pagarías, Watson. -Y sus labios se juntaron con los míos.

El beso fue tímido en primer momento, era el descubrimiento de nuevas sensaciones pero luego el detective tomo el control y la unión de nuestros labios de torno hambriento. Una pasión reprimida que ambas partes habíamos guardado quizás por meses o por los minutos de aquel baile. Nuestras manos no tenían control de donde tocaban o apretaban, y de pronto había algo duro enterrado en mi muslo.

Para alguien que está casado con su trabajo, el cómo mordía mi labio inferior o como su lengua luchaba con la mía parecía como alguien que si tenía experiencias amorosas recurrente. Solté un gemido al sentir otra mordida, tenía intención de tomar el control mientras trataba de solucionar ese problemita que teníamos en nuestras respectivas entrepiernas cuando una sombra se asomo en la boca del callejón.

-Vaya, vaya. -Una voz femenina resonaba junto al sonido de sus tacones.- Una capa negra para camuflarse, buena idea Holmes. -Dijo con ironía y luego le siguió la señal de que realmente estábamos en peligro: Un arma cargándose. -Ahora descúbranse.

Mire nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego le dedique una mirada cargada de temor al perderlo, él asintió. Deshice nuestra unión. Saque con cuidado el revólver, lo mire por última vez: Sus ojos grises me apoyaban y daría la vida para su mirada no perdiera esa chispa. Le regale un asentamiento de cabeza.

Hora de actuar.

Con una mano derecha deslice la capa de mi cabeza, rápidamente levante mi arma con la izquierda. La capa cayó en un sonido sordo sobre el suelo con mi derecha ya libre cargue el arma. Estaba en posición de ataque, por fin puse atención a mi objetivo y no pude creer quien era.

Una mujer con cabello rubio hasta el inicio de su cuello, grandes ojos verdes que me regalaban una mirada desafiante que cambio a una de sorpresa, labios delgados cubiertos con lápiz labial rojo intenso, su cuerpo delgado estaba cubierto por un vestido negro con detalles de lentejuelas que terminaba centímetros más arriba de sus rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color acababan el conjunto. Estaba en la misma posición que yo, apuntándome con un revolver que brillaba a la tenue luz de la luna. Era una cara conocida. Era Mary.

Tampoco iba sola, habían dos hombres que custodiaban cada lado. Ambos nos apuntaban con sus armas, el silenciador les ayudo a pasar desapercibidos en primera instancia. Aquellos dos par de ojos me miraban desafiantes a que disparara, querían matarme para llegar a Sherlock, estaba muy seguro de eso.

-¿John? -La voz de Mary tenía una matiz de sorpresa. - ¿Estas con Sherlock Holmes? Me resultabas familiar, el jefe también me hablo de ti. Eres su mascota. -Sonrió irónica pero se desvaneció al ver que ocurría a mi lado.

El sonido de caída de la capa en el suelo, otra arma cargada.

-No es ninguna mascota. -La voz grave de Sherlock se hizo presente en la escena.- Mary Morstan, no es un placer verte en persona.

Mary volvió a su expresión desafiante del principio pero su sonrisa se ensancho al saber que Sherlock sabia su identidad. Era parte de su plan.

Un zumbido en mi oído comenzó a hacerse presente, alguien me iba hablar.

-Sherlock Holmes sabe de mi, ¿Cuál es el honor de que sepas sobre mi persona? -Dijo haciendo una mala imitación de un tono señorial, sacando risas de sus secuaces.- Mi jefe solo te quiere muerto. No sabes cuánto hemos ansiado este momento.

- _John._ -La voz de Lestrade resonó en mi oído.- _Hemos visto la secuencia de la cámara de seguridad cerca de su escondite, están en peligro. Cambio._

Las ansias por responderle aumentaban, quería pedir ayuda pero en cuanto lo hiciera Sherlock y yo seriamos presas de Mary, sus secuaces y su jefe. Una gota de sudor comenzó a recorrer mi cuello ante la tensión de la situación.

-Dime para quien trabajas. -Demandó el detective consultor.- Se quién eres, Mary Morstan. Una mujer de treinta y dos años. Inglaterra te dio la acogida tras un escándalo de traición en otro país. Ahora vuelves a ser desleal a otra nación, siendo la tercera mando y relacionadora publica de una organización que usa de coartada el trafico de drogas, solo para cubrir su verdadera misión: Robar información valiosa para los Estados que atacan. En resumen: Una mentirosa. -Terminó su discurso de manera espectacular, lo mire de reojo: Estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hacía tras descubrir a alguien.

- _John_. -Esta vez era Mycroft hablando.- _Los tenemos ubicados. Sabemos que están sometidos a una emboscada. El Scotland Yard junto a mi equipo están tomando cartas en el asunto. -Su voz tomo un tono severo.- Te advierto: Una estupidez y ambos pueden hasta morir. Cambio y fuera._

Estaba sorprendido de que nuestros contrincantes no se percataran de que tenia comunicación con la policía. El silencio invadió nuevamente el enfrentamiento. Mary no salía de la impresión de la gran información que poseía Sherlock sobre ella y su pasado oscuro.

La expresión de la mujer cambio a una de concentración, ¿Qué le pasaba?

Su cabeza le dio una mirada significativa a cada hombre que se encontraba a su lado, ambos le respondieron con un asentamiento. Cuando volteo la cabeza, vi un tenue destello al interior de su oreja izquierda: Un audífono como el mío.

Mire de reojo a Sherlock que trataba de deducir los próximos movimientos de quienes podrían ser sus captores o peor sus asesinos. Luego atrapo mi mirada, hizo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a mi revolver y concluyó con un movimiento de labios que pude entender:

 _Dispara al aire._

Eso significaba que Lestrade podía llegar más rápido pero también dejaba vulnerable a Sherlock ante tres posibles tiradores. El detective alzó una ceja impaciente. Le di un pequeña sonrisa y le respondí de la misma manera:

 _Cuídate_

Rodó los ojos antes de que alzará mi brazo izquierdo rápidamente y disparara al aire. Cerré los ojos ante el movimiento del revolver sobre mi brazo.

-Sherlock Holmes, te deseo un bello viaje al infierno. -Gritó Mary furiosa, abrí los ojos y estaba lista para disparar.- Y también junto a tu mascota. ¡FUEGO!

Sé que ocurrieron tres cosas tras lo que hice.

 _Se escucharon tres disparos._

 _Dos cuerpos cayeron al piso. Alguien gruño de dolor._

 _Una bala impacto en mi brazo aun extendido, lo que hizo que mi revolver cayera y resonara al caer._

 _"John, acabamos de escuchar la señal. Vamos para allá"-_ Lestrade dijo por medio del micrófono.

-¡John! -Gritó Shelock.

 _"Le dije que no hiciera alguna estupidez"-_ Intervino Mycroft.

Solté un alarido de dolor al sentir que la sensación se iba expandiendo a mi brazo completo, mire a donde estaba la herida. Había un orificio en mi chaqueta y se oscurecía poco a poco por la sangre. Podría apostar que mi vena basílica estaba afectada. Inconscientemente, con mi mano contraria presione la herida para evitar que la hemorragia continuara, sisee de dolor al contacto.

Traté de centrar mi atención en otra cosa que no sea el dolor que dominaba mi extremidad: Abatieron a los secuaces de Mary pero uno se quejaba y el otro no, la mujer estaba completamente anonadada ante el panorama desolador de la balacera.

 _Uno con uno._

 _Sherlock versus ella._

Miré a Sherlock que no apartaba su vista de su única contrincante, busqué alguna herida grave, solo vi una mancha roja en su camiseta. Me alarmé.

-Sherlock, estas herido. No sigas. -Le rogué.

No me miro, solo respondió automáticamente.

-Una de las balas me rozó. Tú estás peor que yo.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos hasta que las sirenas de los carros de policía se hicieron notar a poca distancia.

Mire a Mary, tenía una expresión de concentración otra vez.

-Holmes, esto no se quedara así. -Pronuncio y de pronto unos faroles aparecieron en el callejón enfrente de donde estábamos.

El auto dio media vuelta, haciendo chirrear los neumáticos en el asfalto, el movimiento de los focos nublaron mi vista. Pestañee rápido para dilucidar lo que ocurría, escuche abrir varias puertas del automóvil. Logre adaptar mi vista, en la escena estaba Sherlock apuntando con su arma y la mía, ¿Cuándo rayos la tomo?, había dos hombres de negro recogiendo a su compañero.

-¡Dime para quien trabajas! -Demandó Sherlock.

Mary seguía apuntando con su arma al detective consultor mientras sus secuaces se encargaban de los heridos, todavía seguía en posición de ataque pero estaba confiada de que si el stripper falso hacia algo contra ella, él tenía pocas posibilidades de ganar el combate.

-¿Tienes curiosidad, Holmes? -Soltó una carcajada.- ¿Quien lo diría: El único detective consultor de mundo quiere saber quien lo quiere destruir?

Mi vista se comenzó a nublar y un zumbido se apodero de mis oídos por la pérdida de sangre, estaba viendo a dos Mary gritándole a Sherlock y retrocediendo hacia el auto. Sentía las voces muy lejanas como para entender el contenido de sus diálogos. Pero logre captar un nombre nuevo que sería la causa de nuevos problemas para el detective consultor que obviamente me afectarían:

 _Moriarty._

Lo último que pude ver tras la bruma del mareo era el auto alejándose. Y todo se puso negro.

Me sentía liviano, como si flotara en el agua. El brazo no me dolía ni nada por estilo. Solo flotaba.

En ciertos momentos pude oír la voz de Sherlock gritando: _¡Incompetentes!_ o simplemente susurrado mi nombre.

O sirenas, probablemente la voz de Lestrade o Mycroft trate de percibir pero nunca llegaron a ser inteligibles.

Quería tranquilizarlo pero tan cómodo estar ahí. Pero luego esa calma se convirtieron en una sensación de desesperación. Tenía que salir este estado, me sentía encadenado.

De pronto, miles de recuerdos me tomaron por sorpresa. Creo que esto pasa antes de morir. _Me estoy muriendo_.

-John, resiste. -Escuché a lo lejos.-Carguen a 300.

 _Mi primer día de escuela._

 _Los primeros juegos de Rugby._

 _Diferentes recuerdos de navidades, cumpleaños y graduaciones._

-Despejen. -Debería haber sentido una descarga pero en vez de eso solo llego otra flujo de recuerdos.

 _Mis días como universitario._

 _El día que me enliste._

 _El disparo que me dejó fuera de combate._

-¡JOHN TIENES QUE VIVIR! -Una voz inconfundible irrumpió en el barullo de la urgencia

 _Sherlock._

 _Correr por Londres con Sherlock._

 _Resolver crímenes._

 _Ser su médico personal y compañero de casa._

 _Ver, besar, cuidar, ayudar, hacer te, convivir con Sherlock._

 _Amar a Sherlock Holmes._

 _No podía morir._

-Carguen nuevamente.-Dijo la voz de otra persona.-¡Despejen!

Tras eso, todo se puso negro.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este estado?

En cierto momento, mis oídos captaron el típico _"bip bip"_ del monitor cardiaco. Era un sonido periódico bastante molesto, quería callarlo.

Mis sentidos se estaban activando poco a poco, era hora de abrir los ojos.

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, cortesía de los analgésicos. Estaba cansado de la oscuridad, quería abrir mis ojos.

Uno, dos y tres. No podía.

Maldita sea, intentemos otra vez. Nada.

La tercera es la vencida e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder abrir mis parpados.

Lo logré, me recibió ese tono de blanco tan usual de un hospital con esas luces fosforescentes que hicieron que aparecieran puntos de colores en mi campo visual, pestañee a la velocidad que me podía permitir por efecto de los sedantes y me adapte a la luz.

Inmediatamente, sentí los molestos tubos de oxigeno en la nariz y las ansias de explorar mi ambiente crecían cada segundo aunque eran superadas por saber de Sherlock.

Mi vista hizo un recorrido general a mi estado: Estaba conectado al monitor cardiaco, la zona entre mi hombro y el codo de mi brazo izquierdo estaba completamente vendado, tuve que pasar por cirugía y gracias a la bendita morfina no lo sentía. Siguiendo con el reconocimiento, en mi muñeca derecha estaba la intravenosa con la bomba de calmantes.

Quería seguir observando, moví mi cabeza lentamente a la derecha donde estaba una mesita de noche y sobre ella un reloj digital que marca las ocho y treinta dos de la tarde junto una jarra de agua. Quería beber un poco pero todavía no sentía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo

Seguí moviendo mi vista hasta un sillón que estaba pegado a la pared, había una figura humana que miraba sorprendido.

Era Sherlock. Suspire con tranquilidad.

Esta en sentado y a juzgar por lo que estaba haciendo, leía algo de su teléfono. Bajo lentamente el aparato sin apartar la mirada de mi cara. Se había cambiado de ropa a su vestuario habitual, excepto que estaba sin su inseparable abrigo y bufanda. En el brazo derecho de la camisa, sobresalía un pequeño bulto. Supuse que era la venda de la herida que la bala causo por el roce aquella noche.

Comencé a relajarme al conectar mi mirada con la suya. Él alzo una ceja y yo hice, creo, un intento de sonrisa.

-¿John? -Preguntó. No, soy el monstruo del lago Ness. Vaya no he perdido el sentido del humor.

-Creí que no te gustaba te recalcarán lo obvio. -Bromee y a la vez de mi voz, sonaba raspada. Mi garganta se quejo de lo reseca que estaba.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada, se levanto y se acerco rápidamente hacia la camilla. Su brazo se dirigio hacia abajo de la cama de hospital, de ella extrajo un banco bastante básico y se instalo. Tomo la jarra de agua y la vertió en el vaso con un pajita que estaba junto a él.

Puso el tubito de plástico frente a mi labios y estos la recibieron con gusto. Comencé a succionar y sentí como el liquido fresco humedecía cada rincón de mi boca, garganta y laringe. Tras casi terminarme el vaso, Sherlock retiro elemento de mi boca y lo dejo en la mesita de noche. Me miro y dijo:

-Dispara. -Creo que mi cara se convirtió en una mueca de terror y me regaló una mirada de "¿En serio, John?" - Las preguntas que tienes.

Estaba muy sensible a esas palabras tras a gran aventura.

Hora de las preguntas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? -Mi voz sonaba más clara.

\- Treinta horas y cuarenta minutos. -Respondió automáticamente.

-¿Qué me ocurrió?

-Disparo en tu tríceps izquierdo, desgarró la vena basílica, tuviste una hemorragia y gracias a la tardanza del Scotland Yard -Gruño.- Al llegar hospital tuviste un paro cardio respiratorio por la pérdida de sangre. Al estabilizarte, entraste a cirugía, te sacaron la bala y ahora estas acá en observación. -Enumeró los hechos rápidamente como si lo hubiera memorizado.

Vaya mi diagnostico acertó ,la pregunta más importante

-¿Quién es Moriarty?

-El jefe de toda esta organización y el mi nuevo enemigo.

Así que ese era el jefe de Mary, el que quería destruir a Inglaterra y especialmente a Sherlock.

-Oh, casi lo olvidaba. Mary -Escupió su nombre. - te dejo un mensaje.

Se dio hasta tiempo para eso. No considero llamarla ni de broma.

-"Olvídame, eres del bando enemigo. Cuando dejes al fenómeno, llamame." -Cito casi forzando a su cerebro a decir esas palabras. -¿Me dejarás? Es bastante factible, ya que recibiste un disparo por mi y ni siquiera era tu culpa. Ella tiene razón, soy un sociópata que fue capaz de dejar a la única persona que quiere en el mundo.

¿Yo? ¿La única persona que quiere en el mundo?

Liberó un lamento.

-Lo siento John.. -Lo interrumpí.

-Sherlock...-Siguió hablando.

-Estoy seguro que puedes estar mejor, alejado de mi...-¿Te puedes callar?

-¡Sherlock! -Forcé mi voz y comencé a toser tras forzar mis cuerdas vocales.

El único detective consultor del mundo cerro su boca. Gracias. Espero a terminará de toser y comencé a hablar.

-No me voy a alejar de ti. -Le confesé. - Tampoco me iré con una lunática que trabaja para un demente que quiere destruirte. Olvídalo. -Aclare mi garganta, esto era importante.- Escuchame bien, Sherlock Holmes: Por ti, recibiría otra bala ya que eres la persona que quiero más en el mundo. -Dije cada palabra lentamente para que entrará en su cabeza testaruda.

El silencio empezó a gobernar en la habitación. Creo que los analgésicos todavía estaban en mi torrente sanguíneo, ya que a pesar del ambiente de ansiedad que existía entre ambos era superado por la repentina pesadez en los ojos. Sherlock seguía con esa expresión imperturbable. Quería dormir.

De pronto, sentí su mano sobre la mía.

Las corrientes eléctricas provocada por la unión de nuestras pieles me quito del estado de somnolencia en el que me estaba sumergiendo. Con un movimiento lento pero decidido, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos. Mis ojos se dirigieron a su rostro, estaba relajado y su mirada se dirigió hacia mí. Me regalo una sonrisa diferente a cualquier otra, sus ojos brillaban de manera distinta. Correspondí su sonrisa, una de las más sinceras que he regalado.

Era la manera implícita de decir que correspondía todos esos sentimientos.

-Gracias John. -Susurró y se alzo de la silla para besar mi frente. Un gesto que hizo que el monitor cardiaco enloqueciera.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Estoy aquí para ti. -Respondí tras calmarme.

-Secundo esa frase. -Sonrió.-El médico pasará pronto por aquí. -Se acerco a mi oído- Antes de que llegue, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Se levantó, corrió la pequeña silla al medio del espacio entre la camilla y el sofá. Sacó su teléfono y apretó la pantalla de su teléfono, reconocí el ritmo de inmediato: _Addicted to love._ Era el coro.

 _Oh no_

Sherlock se movió sensualmente alrededor de la silla, apoyo unos de sus pies en el banco haciendo que su pierna estuviera doblada en noventa grados, movió sus caderas de manera sugerente.

El monitor cardíaco comenzó hacer sus tradicionales _bips_ con más frecuencia.

Mi detective consultor toco la pantalla para parar la música y se sentó en sofá como si nada, me guiñó el ojo justo a tiempo mientras la puerta de la habitación de abría.

Maldito bastardo. Le fruncí el ceño en respuesta y me regaló una sonrisa amplia

Un hombre de mediana edad vestido con una bata blanca se asomó en la entrada.

-Señor Watson, por fin despertó. -Se acercó a leer mi ficha que estaba al otro extremo de la camilla.

En ese instante, me volví hacia Sherlock y este me volvió a sonreír. No pude evitar regalarle la misma expresión.

 _Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo: Ningún ser humano ni siquiera ese famoso Moriarty podría separarme de Sherlock Holmes._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Tengo una obsesión con los one shots tanto leerlos como escribirlos._

 _Esta idea apareció tras escuchar **Man! I feel like a woman**. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto comencé a escribir, por esto fue que publique tarde en "La evidencia esta ante tu ojos" Mil disculpas por eso._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado este relato que es el más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida._

 _Dejen un review o reacción si les ha gustado._

 _Saludos._

 ** _Carline_**


End file.
